


werv

by LianBB



Category: LAY/张艺兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 2





	werv

LAY是omega，omega的特征就是娇弱惹人宠，在他身上却丝毫体现不出来，而且还经常和一群alpha混在一块，和人alpha打架，更厉害的是还打赢了。他父母带他去医院检查了很多次，检查出的结果永远是omega，换了好多家医院结果也是相同。  
后面LAY妈听说有一种体质就是先前是omega，需要配合度极高的omega信息素才能激活体内的alpha因子，所以，LAY妈找了很多的omega，但LAY根本不领情，谁会喜欢和自己属性相同的人啊，要不就是冷眼相待要不就对人大吼大叫，有好几个都被吓跑了。  
LAY妈都想要放弃了，可是就在这时一个小男孩出现了，这个小男孩白白净净的特别好看，omega的特征在他身上表现的淋漓尽致，LAY妈一下就看上了，可惜人家长死活不同意，谁会把自己的宝贝孩子送出去啊。  
也不知道LAY妈提了啥条件，苦苦哀求几个月后对方家长终于同意了，但只答应住一个星期，LAY妈想都没想就接受了，反正这个白瓷娃娃到手了。  
小男孩名字叫张艺兴，是omega，品质极高的omega，信息素是奶香味的，也不知道是这孩子不懂收敛自己的信息素还是故意的，奶香味浓郁的很，一直笼罩在身旁，而且这长相一让人看了就想使劲宠，连LAY妈自己这个omega看的都爱不释手。  
张艺兴一进门就看见LAY正翘着二郎腿在沙发上打游戏，“哥哥好…”声音软软糯糯的可爱的要死，LAY瞪了一眼后就回到屏幕中，等稍微反应过来后LAY又多看了几眼。  
“妈，你行啊，那么好看一孩子你又是从哪拐来的。”  
“怎么讲话的？这是我好不容易拿来宠一个星期的小宝贝。”然后弯下身子揉了揉艺兴的小脑袋，可能是条件反射，艺兴一被摸头就会闭上眼睛，像一只乖巧的小猫咪。

LAY妈领着张艺兴走到属于他的卧室，LAY一直瞪着人家的背影看。  
张艺兴除了吃饭时间几乎都不出卧室外，LAY也不知道咋回事，这几天莫名其妙火气越来越大，可能是对这个omega对自己竟如此冷漠而感到窝火吧。  
一次路过张艺兴的卧室，一股浓的发腻的奶香味信息素从门缝里飘出来，LAY估计就想见人家，问都不问就闯进去了。  
“你能不能把你的信息素收敛点！甜的让人反胃了！”突然的一吼惊吓到那个在床上注射抑制剂的小奶团子。  
就因为这一吓针管回血了，小奶团子束手无策的拔出针管然后抽了几张纸堵住了正在冒血的针口，小奶团子其实特别特别怕疼，但是由于LAY在不敢哭，已经在眼珠子里打转的眼泪又给憋回去了。  
“对…对不起…对不起…”张艺兴一直在道歉，声音越来越小，感觉下一秒就能哭出来。LAY也意识到自己不应该那么鲁莽的，走上床头柜取出了医药箱，抓住了艺兴那只被血染到的雪白手臂，然后包扎。  
艺兴估计是不敢动，也不敢哭，一直在吸鼻子，LAY觉得尴尬，问了句“这个针管是啥？为什么要打这玩意？”虽说是omega，却一次发情期都没有经历过的LAY感到有些疑惑。  
艺兴应该是害羞吧，迟钝了好久才发声“因为…要抑制发情期啊…”  
“发情期是什么？”LAY说出这句话时艺兴都有些怀疑他是不是故意的，但是看到他那一脸疑惑的脸，啊，他是真的不知道…  
LAY见艺兴没有再回答自己，也不好意思问下去，“刚才对不起…”  
“应该是我的错…我不懂把信息素收起来…我我会努力学习的…对不起…”小奶团子愧疚的垂下脑袋，楚楚可怜的下垂眼让LAY起到一丝罪恶感，明明是自己的错为什么这个小奶团子会道歉…  
“以后你有啥不懂就叫我吧，我叫LAY，叫我LAY哥就行。”说完后就顺手撸了几下艺兴的头发，艺兴闭紧了眼睛点点头“我…我叫张艺兴。”

好巧不巧，当天晚上就打雷下雨了，小奶团子最怕的就是打雷，裹紧被子埋在床上瑟瑟发抖，也不好意思去找LAY，而且自己的宝贝霸王龙也没带过来，现在就是无依无靠。  
鼓起勇气！抱上枕头光着脚丫跑到LAY的房间外。  
就在门口，不敢进去，一直在犹豫，转身想要离开，房门打开了，“怎么了？”  
艺兴转回身子，不好意思回答，抵着下巴埋在枕头里，一声雷响，艺兴吓的整个身子震了一下，LAY看出来了，侧过身子腾出了位，然后笑了笑说“进来吧。”  
“谢谢尼…”  
爬上床后艺兴很自觉的找到了LAY躺过的地方，余温依然还在，omega最喜欢的就是暖暖的感觉。  
“你睡中间我睡哪？”LAY双手架在中间站在床边看着已经打算入睡的张艺兴，“噢噢…”说完后挪了几下屁股移到一边去。  
这孩子睡眠质量可好了，没一会就听见微微的喘气声了。

今晚也就这么过去了，小奶团子睡得可安稳可香了，但某个人半夜不知道醒了多少次，一醒就看着人家，还戳了人家软嘟嘟的小脸蛋。  
经过这一晚两人的关系好多了，还会开开玩笑讲讲话什么的，LAY妈看到了很是欣慰。  
LAY最近发现身体莫名其妙有了些变化，就比如某个部位大了几分，但男人嘛肯定会发育的，也就没管。  
艺兴这个小孩也是真的单纯，没心没肺的，才那么几天就好像把LAY当做亲哥哥一样，上哪都得黏着。  
这段时间LAY发现了艺兴身上会有几处淤青的地方，问过，但艺兴只说是不小心磕到的，于是LAY就会一边骂他傻瓜一边帮他擦油。  
两人挤着坐在沙发上，艺兴的小脑袋靠在LAY的手臂上，小鼻子动了动“哥哥你好香噢。”  
LAY放下了手柄往自己身上闻了闻“有吗…”  
“有，是楠木香的…好好闻。”小奶团子抿着小嘴很认真的看着LAY，看到艺兴这副表情LAY情不自禁捏了一把他的脸“好闻那就多闻点。”  
LAY其实本来就有信息素，但之前是焦糖布丁味的，现在也不知道怎么地就成了艺兴口中的楠木香味。  
小奶团子一没事干就只能发呆，看着一处地方一动不动。  
突然小奶团子向LAY怀里扑去，LAY吓的一下就接住了，也没把他推开，就让他压在自己身上“艺兴你在干什么？”  
艺兴仰起头露出好看的上目线，眨了眨眼睛“你不是让我好闻多闻点吗？”说完就低下头埋在LAY的怀里重重的吸了一口。  
现在心跳快的有些离谱，LAY也不知道该咋办，但是，就是不想让他离开自己。

到了睡眠时间，两人离得挺远的，小奶团子移移身子来到LAY身旁，然后戳了戳他的腰。  
“怎么了？”LAY转过身子，一下就和他对视上了，明明都那么暗了却还是能看出这孩子眼睛里一闪一闪的。  
“平时睡觉妈妈都会抱着我睡…”小奶团子抵着下巴小声嘀咕。  
靠的很近，奶香味直入鼻腔，甜兮兮的。  
“过来。”  
听到这声指令小孩笑嘻嘻的就挪到LAY的怀里去了，枕着人家的手臂还往里挤了挤。  
“晚安。”

一大早醒来，怀里的奶团子已经不见了，找了整个房子，最后还是厚着脸皮去问LAY妈“妈，那个，小的呢？”  
LAY妈手里正拿着橘子刚打算送入口“回家了啊，他妈接走了。”  
“不是一星期吗？这才四天。”LAY显然语气有些着急，但还是使劲憋着。  
“人妈妈的宝贝呗，可以放他来我们家几天都不错了。”说完将橘子送入口中。  
LAY没回话就转身离开了，回到房间闻了闻被子，果然一股浓浓的奶香味。  
真的闻着都能硬。  
“啊…想他。”

开学了，新生会有个入学典礼，LAY扫过了那群人，看见一个小小的白白的小身影，再次眨眼那个小身影已经不见了，LAY敲了敲自己的脑壳，“这是太想他了吗？”

放学回家，路过一群人不知道围着什么东西，可能是小混混正在调戏小女生吧，LAY觉得自己可不想英雄救美，从旁边绕了过去。  
绕过去时余光从缝隙里看见了被包围住的那个人。  
怎么那么眼熟。  
“张艺兴？”LAY喊了一声，想确认对方的身份，“帮帮我…”小奶音从那群人里面发出，带有些颤抖。  
LAY二话不说就冲了过去将那群人推开，拉住了张艺兴的手，LAY回瞪了一眼那群人，那群人也不知道该不该还手，毕竟LAY这人在学校打架可是出了名的。  
LAY拽着张艺兴一路往前走，艺兴的哪里跟得上LAY的大长腿，几乎是LAY拉着自己走，一路  
踉踉跄跄的。  
“那个…LAY哥哥，谢谢你…”  
LAY总算是停下脚步了，装过身子蹲下“不是让你学习怎么控制释放信息素吗？你知道你这样多危险吗？”  
张艺兴垂着脑袋挠了挠头，然后摸了摸后颈上的腺体“我我贴了抑制贴了，可能时效过了吧…”  
“谁来接你？”  
“妈妈吧…但是没等到，所以就想自己走回家看看咯…”这语气越说越弱，像要哭了似的。  
“走吧，送你回家。”LAY起身把手向艺兴伸去，然后艺兴就抓住了“谢谢哥哥。”  
拉着张艺兴走在路上，明明都十三岁了，为什么还是那么小个了，牵住小手还得弯下一点腰。  
“哥哥以后我可以去你家找你吗？”  
“可以啊。”

从那以后，LAY再也没有见到张艺兴了，听LAY妈说一家子搬去别的地方生活了。  
十年后，LAY27岁，是个alpha。  
独自来到A市创业，如今也是一家大公司的老板了，也真是年少有为。

手里抓着一扎实习生的简介表，其实也没打算认真看，只不过放在第一张上的名字叫张艺兴。  
可能只是同名吧，现在23岁，嗯，他现在也是这个年龄。

面试一般都是由其他人来负责的，但LAY出于好奇，还是亲自来了一趟。  
果然，没失望。  
那个孩子身着西装，笔直的站在面试官面前，双手握在身后，可能是紧张吧，不同的揉捏自己的大拇指。LAY是透过玻璃门看见他的，没看到正脸，但是光光看那张侧脸就可以确定是他了。  
这孩子长开了，但是脸上那股稚气似乎还保存着，可能是LAY个人认为。

张艺兴面试结束后从门口走了出来，LAY就站在旁边，但张艺兴似乎完全没认出LAY，直直的走开了，略过的尾后风还带着一股淡淡的奶香味。  
“张艺兴。”明明只是发自内心的呼喊，却不知道怎么滴就喊出了声。  
张艺兴回了个头，看向LAY，微笑朝着LAY点了点头，后转头离开。  
看来是真的不记得自己了。

实习生是没有正式的工作位的，没事干的时候自己就坐在角落里的小板凳到处看看，有事干的时候也只是帮别人跑跑腿打印东西买咖啡。

今天还是没事干的一天，张艺兴坐在角落里的小板凳上，手肘撑着膝盖到处瞎看。  
扫到老板办公室的时候回看到LAY的侧脸，艺兴觉得这个人很熟悉，但就是记不清在哪见过了，没准是路上有见过吧。  
直愣愣的看着人家走出办公室然后来到自己面前，艺兴一时没反应过来，仰着头看着LAY大概有十几秒了，因为实在是太帅了。  
“老老老板好！”赶紧站起的身子弯腰鞠躬，“你叫张艺兴是吧？”LAY低着头看着那个正对自己的后脑勺。  
艺兴直起身子点了点头，“好，看你平时挺闲的，明天来一趟我办公室。”话一落下就从门口离开了。  
留下张艺兴站在原地头顶三个问号，直觉告诉张艺兴，这个老板绝对是没事找事。

一大早艺兴就来到公司了，进老板的办公室发现人都没来，刚好外边有人吆喝自己去楼下买杯咖啡，就去了。  
拎着几袋咖啡走进电梯，门一开就看见那张面孔，“老…老板好…”说完后自己就站在电梯角里。  
“张艺兴。”低沉的声音从LAY嘴里发出，艺兴被吓了个机灵“到！”  
“今天起当我秘书，不要再帮别人跑腿了，一会来我办公室。”  
这句话说完电梯门也开了，LAY先走了出去，张艺兴待在电梯里迷茫了一会，等电梯门差不多要关上后才走出来。

“那个…老婆呸！老板。”突然的嘴瓢让整个气氛又更加尴尬了起来。突然就从实习生升到小秘书，这事不都只会出现在霸道总裁的小说里吗，怎么突然出现在自己身上，而且担心招惹是非，还是大胆的提出了意见“我觉得像我这种毫无经验的人不适合当…”LAY走到张艺兴跟前，艺兴声音越来越弱，最后干脆低下头“你的秘书…”  
LAY弯下腰歪头看着张艺兴“所以，现在就是让你涨经验啊。”然后拍了拍艺兴的肩膀“好好干，还有，都那么大了信息素为什么还是不懂收好自己的信息素。”凑的越来越近，张艺兴后退的几步，赶忙捂紧了自己的腺体，“学不会…”然后转身走出了LAY的办公室，跑进了卫生间，面对着镜子，艺兴发现自己的脸已经红透了，还烫烫的，艺兴用水泼了一把自己的脸“我不会是碰到变态上司了吧？！”  
啪啪啪，拍了拍自己的小脸蛋，心想：怎么可能！老板可是想提拔我呢！说明我很有潜力！  
来自内心的自我安慰。

得亏这几天LAY都没有找自己，所以自己还是乖乖的坐着外面的小板凳上发呆。  
也许是发情期要到了，眼皮子越来越重，干脆就靠在墙上睡着了，熟睡的过程中感觉到自己的身体被人抱起来了，而且感觉好温暖好温暖，根本就不想睁开眼，扭了个头往人怀里钻了钻。  
LAY其实是想把张艺兴抱到自己办公室里的沙发上睡的，但他现在睡在自己怀里的这满脸舒适的样子，也舍不得放开啊。  
干脆就抱在怀里坐在沙发上等着他睡醒。  
小奶团子的卷毛刘海挡住了眼睛，小嘴半张，LAY用手指帮艺兴把眼前的那一缕刘海顺到耳后，“你怎么就记不得我了呢？”  
一讲完这句话时，身上的小家伙脸上一片红晕，正瞪着大眼睛看着自己，“老板…你有…omega的抑制药吗…？”  
艺兴裹着小毛毯坐在沙发上，等着LAY下楼给自己买omega抑制剂，讲道理也确实不好意思。  
抱着膝盖在那里琢磨着LAY说的那句话“不记得你…什么意思啊…”  
一段记忆从脑海里闪过。  
办公室的门被打开，LAY快步的走了过来，从袋子里拿出抑制剂，单膝跪在沙发前，握住艺兴的手腕刚想将针头扎进去。  
本以为是药的张艺兴眼睁睁的看到那根针管愣是吓呆了，“等等等等等！”艺兴用一只手挡住了拿着针管的那只手“我…我怕疼你先等等…”  
“多大了，还怕疼？”LAY的大拇指在艺兴的手腕上摸索着，然后抓住艺兴的另一只搭在自己的手臂上“很快的，疼了就捏我。”  
可能就是因为小时候被吓回血那一次，张艺兴自打那时候基本上都是吃药度过发情期，虽然效果没有打针好。  
“没有直接吃的药吗…”声音有些哽咽，吸了一下鼻子。  
LAY愣了一下，在他记忆中艺兴小时候是打针的，也没问清楚就管人家要抑制剂，店员肯定是给最好效果的抑制针啦。  
“要不…我现在下去给你买吧，你再等等。”  
转身刚想将抑制剂扔进垃圾桶，衣角就被艺兴拽住了，艺兴也不好意思麻烦自己的上司，“没关系的，直接打吧，我忍忍。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯嗯！”艺兴点了点头，然后把食指关节咬在嘴里，LAY被这个小动作真的可爱到了，憋着笑重新跪在了张艺兴面前。  
这一系列动作张艺兴觉得LAY好帅，本来LAY长的也帅，还对自己那么温柔那么好，一下就坠入爱河。  
“哎呦！疼。”手腕上传来的痛感把张艺兴的魂拉了回来，LAY拿棉花按住了针口，“好了。”  
“谢谢啊…”  
“这几天就不要来上班了吧，给你放假。”然后揉了揉艺兴的脑袋。  
艺兴低下头眯上了眼睛。  
这个被摸头就闭眼的习惯还是没有变呢。

放假在家的张艺兴正躺在床上玩手机，突然的一个验证消息弹出来，对方的头像是一个渐变的深蓝色，而且还说自己是LAY。  
艺兴同意了，等了半天对方还是没有发消息，但想了想人家都主动加了，那自己就主动发起聊天吧。  
“LAY总你好吖。”  
对方几乎秒回  
“嗯，好点了吗？”  
“嗯嗯好点了，明天就可以上班了٩( 'ω' )و ”  
然后对方就不回复了。  
“害，还真是冷漠。”  
那一晚上，张艺兴梦到了LAY，而且梦到的是自己小时候LAY在身旁抱着自己睡的样子。  
等起床后，艺兴才记起来那些往事，所以记忆零零散散的，但还是拼的出自己和LAY小时候是认识的。

来到公司，艺兴看了看办公室里面，LAY已经坐在办公桌前看电脑了，然后敲了几下门，得到对方的同意后便推门走进。  
LAY把视线从电脑转移到张艺兴身上“怎么了？”  
“那个，LAY总，我们小时候是不是认识啊？”  
这句话惊到了LAY，但也感觉很欣慰“你终于记起我啦？”  
“就是你吓我打针回血的是吧？害我从那以后再也不敢打针了…”看着LAY起身走向自己，才发现刚刚和老板用那种语气讲话确实不对…  
LAY伸手揽住了张艺兴的腰，把嘴靠在他耳边轻声说道“那以后发情期就不用打针也不用吃药了好不好？我帮你度过。”  
艺兴被吓的耳朵红的要滴血似的，挣脱出LAY的怀抱结结巴巴的说“我我我我还是打针吃药吧。”然后转身离开了办公室。

从那之后艺兴能尽量躲开LAY就尽量躲开，这到让LAY发愁了，为了让艺兴和自己更亲密些，还特地提早了团建，还安排张艺兴和自己坐一个位上。  
“LAY总早上好…”  
“嗯。”  
“…”  
对话终极。  
去的目的地还挺远的，没一会艺兴就靠在LAY的肩膀上呼呼大睡了。这小孩还挺会睡的，从上车到下车，三个小时，一直都在睡，LAY的肩膀都被躺麻了。  
“艺兴…醒醒…”LAY轻轻晃了晃他的肩，如此温柔的声音让身边的同事听了都忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“嗯…”小奶团子缓缓的睁开眼睛，意识到自己正躺在那个人肩上，赶紧坐直了身子擦了把不存在的口水“谢谢你啊…”  
“没事…”

刚睡醒魂还没回过来就下车了，脱离了暖暖的车厢后，冷风吹的鸡皮疙瘩起一身，艺兴双手在胳膊上搓了搓，LAY全部看在眼里，脱下了外套递给张艺兴“穿上。”  
“谢谢啊我不冷…”  
“穿。”  
被这一字说服，艺兴接过了那条外套穿上身，上面还留有余温，而且还有一股似曾相识的楠木香，闻着很让人舒服。  
当然这一系列如此亲密的动作，同事们肯定都看在眼里了，但也不敢多言，只是有一个暗恋LAY好久的女同事娜娜对艺兴起了坏念头。

“艺兴啊，可以帮我去车上拿一下东西吗？我现在有事走不开。”娜娜双手合一对艺兴做出了拜托拜托的手势。  
艺兴正坐在小板凳上看着LAY搭帐篷，“啊…可以吧…”刚起身就走过来的LAY重新按坐在小板凳上。“等自己做完活自己再去不行吗？”LAY俯视着看着娜娜，娜娜尴尬的笑了笑“哈哈哈那行吧，老板这个张艺兴是你的谁啊，你那么护着他。”然后扫视了一眼艺兴。  
LAY把视线转移到张艺兴身上，伸手进艺兴的卷毛中揉了几把，“他是我未来的伴侣。”  
娜娜听见LAY说的这句话脸色瞬间就黑下来了“哈哈哈老板你可真会开玩笑。”给艺兴白了个眼便转身离开了。  
艺兴抬着脑袋看着LAY，“你刚刚说了什么啊？”  
“没什么。”

很不幸的是，LAY的帐篷才搭好一个，就下了小雨，艺兴和别人也不熟，就只好被LAY拉进帐篷里面避雨。  
“张艺兴。”  
“啊？”正低着头扣手指的张艺兴抬头应了一声  
“我想追求你。”  
“啊？”  
“我只是不想再错过你了。”然后拉住了艺兴的手腕往自己身上扯，身体撞击噗的发出一声响声，“我说过，你的发情期我想帮你度过。”  
这一通话说下来艺兴连着脖子一块红了，况且艺兴脸皮那么薄，自然是紧张的不敢吱声。  
艺兴被LAY搂在怀里，LAY低头亲了亲艺兴的头顶“答应我吗？”  
“我我我再考虑考虑。”然后一把挣脱出了LAY的怀里，打开帐篷刚想跑出去，但发现雨似乎下的更大了，只好乖乖的待在里面。  
“考虑好了吗？”  
“再等等。”

即使雨停了，LAY也没有打算再搭一个帐篷，艺兴就只好在外面到处溜达，直到休息时间。  
“张艺兴，去车上帮我拿东西。”娜娜走到张艺兴面前，艺兴踢了踢脚下的树叶，嘴里小声嘟囔着“自己不懂去吗…”  
“你说什么？”  
“知道啦。”

被下了命令的张艺兴只好沿着原路去找车，但他根本不知道之前带他们来的那辆车已经被司机停到别的地方了。  
走了将近半个小时，越走越迷糊，天色也逐渐暗下来，艺兴开始有些着急了，加快脚步。  
脚踩在落叶上的咯吱声还有风吹树叶的簌簌声在晚上一点都不唯美，反而还有一丝吓人。  
猫头鹰出来觅食了，咕咕的发出叫声。  
艺兴吓的腿有些发软，眼泪一下就哗啦啦的掉了下来，“这是哪噢…”伸手摸了摸自己的口袋，发现手机还没带在身上，彻底崩溃了，蹲在地上就开始哭。  
“哭什么？我不是来了吗？”熟悉的声音早耳边响起，艺兴抬头借着月光看清楚了那个人的脸庞，是LAY。  
艺兴用手袖摸了摸自己的泪水，鼻音还有些重“我…我没哭。”站起身刚想迈出一步，可能是刚刚被吓到腿软还没反应过来，差点摔了，幸亏是LAY扶住了。  
“谢谢你…”  
LAY没理他，直接抱起张艺兴，“搂住我的脖子。”  
艺兴很乖的圈住了LAY的脖子，原本悬挂住的心终于落地了，当然，某人也一样。

野营少不了的就是晚上的篝火会，艺兴看来看去都找不到那个叫娜娜的女孩子，可能是有事回家了吧，也就没多问。  
艺兴不会喝酒，就只能坐在一旁看，直到LAY被灌的个烂醉再将他带回帐篷。  
LAY一喝醉就会控制不住自己的信息素，况且还是在这样一个狭小的空间，一下就溢满了整个帐篷。  
alpha的信息素对omega是良好的催情剂，没一会艺兴的脑袋就晕乎乎的了，但为了照顾LAY又不好意思到处跑，只能把帐篷口开的大点透透气。LAY的信息素实在是太强，似乎没什么用。  
张艺兴可以很明显的感觉到自己的身体起了些反应，热热的。  
“LAY…能不能把你的信息素收一下下…”艺兴趴下来用手指戳了戳LAY的脸，对方没有答复，艺兴刚想起身出去缓缓，就被LAY拽住手腕拉倒在LAY的怀里，最后一个翻身将艺兴压在身下。  
“LAY…？”alpha的信息素离自己那么近，况且又那么浓烈，生理上的欲望更大了。  
LAY半睁着眼睛，俯下身子在艺兴耳边轻声说道“把你的信息素放出来。”  
话一落下双唇就从耳垂转向了脖子处，用舌尖试探般的舔舐着。  
艺兴身体有些发抖，但又因为被催情也导致浑身发软，动不得，只能细微的喘几声。“LAY…我不想…”  
LAY还没等艺兴说完，手掌穿到艺兴的后颈，指尖抚摸着腺体，看着身下的孩子一脸人畜无害的看着自己，迫不及待的就吻住了那张唇。  
“唔…”  
酒味蔓延进艺兴的口腔中，本就对酒精有些敏感的张艺兴身上一下就通进了粉红色。LAY用下牙轻轻啃咬着小孩的下唇，也许是荷尔蒙的激发，小孩有些饥渴了，主动将舌头送进。  
LAY支起了身子离开那张嫩唇，含笑看着小孩“那么想要？”  
小孩的眼睛里布满一层迷雾，两半唇微张，可以看见那蓄力待发的小红舌，半伸在贝齿之间，还有就是嘴唇上晶莹剔透的液体。  
被催情的身子听不进任何东西，脑子里满满的都是性欲，身体发热难受的很，还迟迟得不到满足，“呜…”艺兴吸了下鼻子，眼泪一霎就从眼角滑在了枕头上，LAY把手抚在艺兴脸上轻抹去那条泪痕，“怎么了？”害怕是自己的莽撞吓坏了艺兴，微皱着眉头小声的询问他。  
小孩脸皮本来就薄，怎么好意思说是自己的欲望没得到满足，呜咽的更大声了，扯着LAY的衣领想把他压在自己身上，“我…我想…要…”  
LAY没作声，只是嘴角多了一抹笑，他起身将帐篷关上，“那你能保证不哭吗？”  
“我…我可以。”憋住了哽咽的声音，吸了吸鼻子把眼睛里的泪水眨掉。  
LAY哼笑了几声，俯下身子啃咬住了艺兴的嘴唇，小孩只能任凭他做主导地位，喘不过气来的时候还黏绵软腻的哼唧了几声。  
舌尖卷席过口腔内壁，吮吸着不属于自己的唾液，小孩实在是喘不上气了，把嘴张大一点想在缝隙中博取些氧气，但是LAY不允许，高速度的横扫动作，让小孩口腔发痒，不自觉的又把小嘴闭上了。  
“哈…”水珠又从眼中溢出  
“你不是答应我不哭的吗？”  
“我…喘不上气了…”艺兴没敢直视LAY的眼睛，把目光往下瞟，只是一不小心看见了那对方身下的一股大包。  
LAY翻身离开艺兴，“睡吧，不早了。”然后转了个身子背对着小孩。  
小孩的身体实在热的难受，以为是因为自己哭才惹LAY生气的，呜呜咽咽的扯着LAY的衣角，“对…对不起嘛…我不哭就是了…”  
LAY还是没有动静，但他的信息素还是没有收起来，小孩更急了，扯的力气加大了些“你理理我嘛…哇呜…”止不住的眼泪直往下流，小孩很会耍阴招，刚刚让放信息素不放，现在倒是一下就放出来了，奶香四溢，整个帐篷里是奶香和楠木香夹杂着的味道，甜的腻人的奶香由楠木香很好的中和掉了。  
LAY可能是心软了，转过身将小孩抱起跨坐在自己身上，“那你答应我不哭了？”  
“嗯…不哭了…”带有鼻音的哼唧声，委屈巴巴的，举起手背搓了搓自己的眼睛，LAY把手按在艺兴的背上，艺兴被按倒在LAY的怀里，下身一直抵着一包热乎的鼓鼓的东西。  
LAY伸手从小孩的衣尾钻进身体里，小孩身体哪哪都敏感，再加上LAY玩弄般的抚摸自己，又不能哭，只能靠在LAY的肩上发出呜呜的喘息声。  
LAY能想到小孩的身体会敏感，但没想到会那么敏感，仅仅只是上半身的抚摸，整个人就已经软滩在自己身子上了。  
手掌略过光滑的背部，LAY可以很明显的摸到艺兴背上有一道细长的伤疤，LAY拖住小孩的屁股扶住小孩的腰部将他躺至在被窝上，小孩的眼睛已经眯起一条缝了，LAY用嘴唇从艺兴的锁骨处吻到小腹处，边吻边解，没一会艺兴身上的衣物就被褪的差不多了。  
果然，背后确实是有一道伤疤。  
“艺兴，这个疤哪来的？”  
小孩先是愣了一下，没有及时回答，似乎是在脑子里过了一边才解释的“小时候不小心摔到的…”  
小孩的身体白里透红，滑嫩嫩的肌肤想让人咬一口，本就泛红的身子关节处显的更加的红了。  
LAY返回到艺兴的脖子窝，在那地方大口的吮吸了起来，小孩脖子是最敏感的地方，轻轻一碰就缩了起来。  
LAY趁着小孩还没注意到，指尖滑移到湿润的穴口处，小孩出水很多，但穴内也紧的很，勉勉强强才挤进去。  
“啊…”小孩的穴口也很敏感呢，就只是挤进一节手指就已经喘出声了。  
指尖在内壁中摩挲，黏液充满指纹的每一条细缝中。小穴实在是紧的可怕，LAY压低身子亲吻着小孩的乳头，先是舔舐，然后吮吸，最后是啃咬，没想到这一系列动作并没有让小孩放松，反而更紧了，紧到LAY伸进去的那节手指都有点难以拔出。  
“乖宝贝…放松点，要不然哥哥进不去。”尽量放低声音讲话，亲吻着小孩在眼角处半悬着的泪水，小孩以为哥哥在责怪自己太紧，使出最大的力气道歉“对不起…对不起…我第一次…对不起…”  
LAY不解为什么这个孩子张口闭口总是会道歉，明明自己没有错，想起刚才的伤疤，再想起小时候艺兴说是不小心撞到的淤青。  
LAY将手指往深处捅了几分，小孩捏住LAY的手臂直喘气，“张艺兴，你可以告诉我你小时候发生过什么事情吗？”  
小孩听见这句问答思维紧绷了一阵，但就是不肯回答，LAY感到内壁突然的紧缩，可以想到这个孩子肯定有什么事情瞒着自己。  
“告诉我，要不然我可以直接操到你死。”LAY都没想到自己会说出那么凶残的话，可能是脑子的的怒气一时没地方发泄吧。  
艺兴被这个性格大变的人吓到了，很快又哭出了声，“对不起…妈妈不让我说…我不能说…”  
看着身下哭的一塌糊涂的孩子，手指从穴口中抽出，还能很明显的听见啵的一声。  
LAY将手上的黏液往自己的身上抹，然后捧起张艺兴的脸，强迫他直视自己的眼睛“告诉我。”  
张艺兴可以感觉到LAY的信息素更浓了，刺激到身体每一处细胞，催促着细胞减速运动，而且在这密闭的空间里面，简直快要窒息了。  
“我小时候不听话…妈妈才打我的…”艺兴意识到LAY的表情有些变化，赶紧又强调了一遍“我小时候真的很不听话…对不起…”  
LAY起身帮张艺兴套上衣物，发情的身子热的可怕，“你是不是也不要我了…LAY哥哥，我，我很听话的。”嘴角弯曲成了一条下弧线，LAY收起了信息素，将艺兴抱在自己怀里，“我不会不要你的。”  
艺兴的哭声只冲心头，本来就有些堵的心脏在这黏弱的哭声下更堵了。小孩哭累了就睡着了，本该被酒精催眩晕的LAY却怎么也睡不着，只是抱着小孩看，看着那被泪水洗成好几缕的睫毛。  
LAY不敢想象这个孩子究竟是尽量过些什么才变成道歉常常挂在嘴边的，也不敢想象LAY不在的那段时间里，明明是对方做错事可是这个孩子却主动先开口道歉的那副可怜模样。

一大早LAY就先带张艺兴回去了，员工们可以看见老板脸上那摆着的臭脸，甚至有人开始打赌张艺兴会不会活的过明天。  
LAY直接将张艺兴带回自己的家，一下车就横抱起张艺兴走进房间把他扔在床上。  
“LAY，你怎么了…”艺兴有些害怕，但又不敢大声质问。LAY没打算理他，上床把张艺兴压在身下，很粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，对他的身子一阵啃咬，艺兴不敢反抗，双手死死的拽住被单，边轻声的喊着LAY一边又在不停的抽泣。  
LAY停下来动作，“你为什么不反抗？”  
被泪水糊住眼睛的张艺兴压根看不见LAY整张脸究竟是什么表情，“我…”  
“为什么不反抗？”语气越来越重声调也升大了。  
“因为是你…我不敢反抗。”  
就因为这句话，整个房间都安静了几分钟，LAY走向衣柜抽出了套衣服递给艺兴，“对不起，先换上吧。”

艺兴看着LAY背对自己，也就直接把被撕破的衣服脱了下来，换上LAY给的衣服，但…这似乎和那条穿起来没什么区别，因为尺码和自己相差太大了，所以即使扣上最高的那层纽扣，衣领还是会随着肩膀滑下来，而且扣子间隔相差很大，会空出一个空看见身体里面的…  
“LAY…好像…太大了？”  
LAY扭过头，看到张艺兴现在这副模样，瞬间就硬了，重新扭回头用双手遮住了自己发红的脸“你用旁边的毛毯先盖一下吧。”

“张艺兴。”  
“嗯？”  
“嫁给我好不好？”  
艺兴被愣了一下，没吱声  
“我说过，我不想再错过你了，而且，以后你的发情期我帮你度过好不好？”

END


End file.
